


Go My Way

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Before the Russians, Billy Hargrove Being Gross, Billy doesn't get possessed tho, Billy needs to be in charge, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys Kissing, But Steve has a, Den Mother Steve, Dry Humping, Early s03, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, Frottage, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humiliation kink, I can't deal with that, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, So..., Steve needs boundaries, abusive language, cumming in pants, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: "Are you telling me you're going to refuse me service, pretty boy?" There was a glimmer in his eyes that sent a pang of lust into Steve’s gut. He wanted to wreck the man in front of him, whether that was with a kiss or a punch he honestly didn’t care at the moment.
Relationships: Harringrove - Relationship, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

Things just… they just couldn’t go his way, could they? Steve had thought he was gonna have a normal night. Well, as normal as things got anymore. But no, that absolute _ass_, Billy, had to show up and throw everything into chaos. 

The plan had been to finish up his closing shift at Scoops, go back home, order some pizza, wait for The Party to get there for a movie night. Objectively, this was probably slightly weird considering he was a recent high school graduate hosting a middle school slumber party, but after shared trauma things tend to change perspective. He was actually looking forward to it, and he was becoming less and less embarrassed to admit things like that. 

He was distracted with hurrying through closing procedures. Even though it was summer they still didn’t get much traffic on a Tuesday night, not when it was discount night at the drive-in theater. Steve had had to put his foot down about taking the kids there; there was no way he was going to keep track of them all at a dark outdoor venue without having a heart attack. 

The shop was empty, save for his coworker, who was listlessly wiping down tables. Steve looked around and decided to change now - he was dying to get out of his stupid-ass uniform. He would’ve preferred to shower, but he didn’t think the kids would care if he was a little musky. 

Just as he was returning to the front to finish his duties he saw someone strolling into the shop. He felt a shiver pass through him, like someone had walked over his grave. He looked over and rolled his eyes. 

“What’s the matter, King Steve? Not happy to see me?” Billy teased, voice loud and unashamed in the empty space.

“We’re closed.” Steve responded flatly, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Door wasn’t locked.” Billy drawled, shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“We don’t have a door, you idiot.” Steve replied, turning red with anger. And some sort of confusing mixture of embarrassment and intrigue. 

Steve truly couldn’t explain the way he felt about Billy. On the one hand, he hated the guy’s guts; they always seemed to be moments away from coming to blows. On the other, Steve was absolutely gone for the way Billy teased him. It was mean, but there was something thinly veiled underneath, like that was literally the only way Billy knew to how to show any sort of emotion. Prodding, poking, pushing… just willing whoever to fight him. It drove Steve to madness. Confusing, questioning, dream-inducing madness. But, he figured, there _must_ be something there, it _couldn’t_ be one-sided. 

Billy sauntered closer, still grinning, and stopped mere inches from Steve.

“Are you telling me you’re going to refuse me service, pretty boy?” There was a glimmer in his eyes that sent a pang of lust into Steve’s gut. He wanted to wreck the man in front of him, whether that was with a kiss or a punch he honestly didn’t care at the moment. 

“Just get the fuck out, Hargrove.” He growled and gave him a hard shove. 

Immediately Billy had both hands fisted in the front of Steve’s T-shirt, right up in his face, but before he could respond the coworker spoke up.

“Hey!” the kid yelled, “I don’t want any extra cleaning to do, so take it outside!” Billy hesitated, considering, before finally letting go. Steve was flushed. So was Billy, right down to his half-exposed chest under his leather jacket, and Steve couldn’t help but look, if briefly. Billy saw, though. He always saw; always _noticed_ Steve.

“Fine then. I’ll be waiting.” He said with a devilish wink. Steve rolled his eyes again. 

“Whatever…” He turned and stalked into the back room. He kicked the freezer unit and swore a few times under his breath. It was bad enough that he was still trying to figure out his, uh… preferences, without Billy bringing up even more bullshit. He knew he’d likely be ostracized by most of the town if he was ever caught with a guy, which was unfortunately to be expected, but even without that glaring danger there was so much more. Like, why did Billy calling him names excite him so much? Not to mention the aggressive contact they regularly had. Was he really just that desperate for attention or did he actually like being roughed up? 

He and Nancy hadn’t exactly been vanilla, but she was far too shy to stray much beyond missionary position. There’d been others, but they were always hurried, secret, fumbling; just a means to release the hormonal tension. 

He sighed, raked his hands through his hair. He should really get going, maybe he could slip out back to his car unnoticed. 

“Hey, I gotta take off, dude.” He called out front. He received an annoyed ‘okay’ in reply, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry for the kid. It’d build character or some shit. He grabbed his backpack, punched his timecard, and slammed out the back door into the alley. 

Looking back and forth cautiously he hurried over to his car and got the key in the lock before he heard a deep chuckle and a shuffle of boots behind him. He dropped his shoulders, head tipped back in defeat.

“Tryin’ to get away from me, princess?” Came the smooth, familiar voice. 

He turned, resigned to confront Billy.

“Really? You’re actually going to fight me? What the fuck, man? I was just trying to get outta work and have a quiet night, then you have to show up for no fucking reason and ruin things!” Steve could feel heat in his own face, but he didn’t miss the flash of red hot rage that briefly lit Billys features at his last words.

“Yeah, that’s right… I just love to _ruin_ shit!” Billy spat, mean. Hurt. 

Steve immediately softened. He didn’t really know much about Billy’s personal life, but he knew enough. And if he was being honest, if Billy would just stop being such an unremitting dick he could actually care about the guy. So instead of spitting venom right back at him, Steve relaxed his body, let his guard down just a little bit.

“Sorry…” he mumbled, not able to meet Billy’s eyes. That was his mistake.

Before he could react Billy was grabbing him again and shoving him hard into the side of the car. Steve’s breath was knocked out of him with a gasp and a cough. 

“Sorry??” Billy yelled right up in his face. “You’re fucking sorry? That’s rich! Who are you to be sorry for me?” The rage inside Billy ran deep and Steve shivered in his grasp, noticeably so this time. Billy’s eyes were wide and wild, taking in every little detail of Steve’s face; his huge pupils, the way his cheeks heated up, his breath panting harshly across Billy’s own face. There was panic in is eyes and something Billy found utterly delicious. 

He moved closer, into what little remaining space there was between them, got a knee between Steve’s and felt the other man jump with a gasp.

“W-what are you doing?” Steve asked frantically, panic increasing. Any moment Billy would be able to feel his betraying reaction to the manhandling and then his life would probably be over. 

Billy leaned in real close, slid one hand up to the back of his neck to grip him firmly. 

“Hmm…” Billy hummed right in his ear. Steve’s eyes snapped shut. “Whatsa matter, princess?” 

Billy’s mood did a dizzying 180, taking Steve on a whipping emotional ride. Although, Steve was coming to realize that the strong emotions they both felt were perhaps more closely related than he thought. 

“Big King Steve feeling knocked down a peg or two? Or maybe it’s something else?” Billy positively purred as he shoved his thigh up higher. Steve gasped again, cringing, not quite sure which direction Billy would take things. “You getting turned on by this?” Billy asked as he pressed painfully into Steve’s erection. “God damn, you’re a dirty freak, huh?” There was pure glee in Billy’s voice, confident in his victory. 

But he had said ‘freak’, not ‘loser’, or ‘fag’, or any other cruel word. ‘Freak’ could be good.

“I-I-I” Steve stuttered gracelessly. He felt weak, exposed; all he could do was cling to Billy’s shoulders and try to force his breathing to calm. 

Billy didn’t want any more words anyway. He grasped a handful of Steve’s hair and forced his head back. They stayed there for a few endless moments, lips drawing closer together painfully slow, until a little hitched noise escaped from Steve’s mouth and Billy broke.

He shoved his face into Steve’s and their lips locked in a furious kiss. It was sloppy and frantic, but Steve didn’t care. He rocked his hips against Billy’s, could feel the answering hardness in the other man’s jeans. Steve made another desperate noise as Billy broke the kiss.

“Fuck… I guess you really do like it.” He leered.

“You’re one to talk.” Steve panted, grin on his face.

“Damn, I wanna ruin you…” Billy said, breathless, still clinging to Steve’s hair, grip almost too tight. 

The choice of wording wasn’t lost on Steve. 

“F-fuck you…” Steve stammered without any heat.

Billy’s fists loosened, the one on Steve’s shirt sliding down to grip his waist, pull their bodies together tight. 

“Get in the back seat.” Billy demanded, pulled Steve away from the car enough to rip the door open. 

And Steve just… went. Didn’t even question it. He needed this more than air. He might be considered the Den Mother by the kids, but he’s never really had anyone want to take care of _him._ Maybe this wasn’t the healthiest way to get that comfort, but he wasn’t thinking about that at the moment. Everything was too hot, the air dense around them, and he didn’t want to let go of Billy. 

Steve flopped onto his back seat with a little push from Billy and the other man followed closely behind. He pushed himself between Steve’s legs and ground their hips together. Steve threw his head back and cried out. 

“Fuck.” Billy whispered with what Steve thought might be awe.

He briefly wondered what sort of experience Billy actually had, despite his reputation, but all thought was quickly shorted out when Billy attacked his neck with teeth and lips. He was sure there would be an obvious hickey there, but he was also sure that was just fine by him. All Steve could do was hang on for the ride; he was terribly overwhelmed, but happy to let Billy lead the way. He was quickly approaching orgasm and it felt like his first time all over again. Billy’s thrusts were relentless and hard, like all he wanted to do was fuck Steve unconscious. The image alone was enough to push Steve over the edge and he cried out as he came, one hand in Billy’s hair and the other a death grip on his shoulder. 

Billy’s face was still buried in his neck and moments later he was making these short, desperate little shouts. Steve could feel his dick twitch against his hip as Billy released.

They laid there, panting and clinging, for a minute or two. Finally, Billy shifted and clambered off of Steve, backed out of the car. Steve was left momentarily panicked, afraid Billy would just leave him like that. However, Billy extended his hand, offered it to Steve and Steve took it gratefully. He moved gingerly, hyper-aware of the mess in his pants. 

Billy gently pressed him against the car and cupped his hand over Steve’s crotch. Steve grimaced at the wet feeling.

“Made quite a mess there, princess.” Billy grinned shamelessly.

“Don’t be fuckin’ gross.” Steve replied, trying to hide how this was about to make him hard all over again.

“Don’t lie to yourself. You love it.” Billy pressed. “Like how wet you get for me, baby…” 

Steve groaned. It was humiliating how much he loved it. And when Billy called him ‘baby’… well, he just about melted. 

“I, uh… I gotta go.” Steve said, lame and unsure, as Billy moved his hand away and slipped it up Steve’s side. 

Billy almost looked crestfallen. He hadn’t been expecting _exactly_ this, but he’d allowed himself to hope that everything would be okay after. 

“Do you…” Steve’s eyes slipped shut and he took a deep breath. “Do you want to come back to my place?” He forced out in a rush.

Billy was stunned into silence for once. A grin slowly spread across his face and he nodded his head. 

“I’ll follow in my car.” He replied finally.

Steve smiled, bright as the sun, and it was Billy’s turn to melt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Crowley would say with disdain, "Feeeeelings!"

It wasn’t a long drive home, but Steve spent the whole ride trying not to freak out. He kept checking his rearview mirror for Billy’s headlights to make sure he hadn’t changed his mind and ditched. He also didn’t know what to do about the kids. Should he cancel on them? That didn’t seem like an option, not with their persuasive powers. So how would he explain Billy Hargrove, their once nemesis, being at Steve’s house? 

Finally, he pulled into his driveway, Billy parking on the street. There was an awkward moment at the door as Steve fumbled with his keys, but soon enough the door was opened and they entered the front hallway. Billy started to wander further into the house, but Steve cleared his throat.

“Uh, shoes…” Steve prompted. 

“Oh, sure.” Billy replied, easy smile on his face. He put his boots under the coatrack but left his jacket on. 

“Do you… wanna shower?” Steve asked, cheeks starting to burn. “I can loan you some sweats.” 

“Sure.” Billy grinned.

Steve got him set up in his bathroom before he headed back downstairs, grabbing a pair of clean basketball shorts and a fresh tee along the way. After a record-breakingly quick shower he brought all the spare pillows and blankets into the living room. He dumped them in a big pile on the floor, then remembered he needed to call the pizza in. 

He padded back upstairs and called through his room.

“Hey, what do you like on your pizza?”

There was a pause, the only sound the rushing water. 

“Uh… anything, really.” Billy replied, unsure.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. But you don’t have to feed me.” A bit of prickliness had crept back into Billy’s tone.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Steve snorted, and trotted back downstairs before Billy could say anything else. 

He sort of felt like he was setting Billy up for an ambush, but he knew that if he gave Billy any warning about other people coming over he’d bolt and Steve couldn’t bear that right now.

While Steve placed their order, he turned his head at the sound of soft footsteps on the carpet. His mouth went dry at the sight before him; there was Billy in all his barely covered glory, hair dripping, towel around his waist, looking expectantly at Steve.

“Pants?” he mouthed as Steve continued to stutter though the order. 

He nodded his head; brain cells being pulled in two completely opposite directions. He held up the ‘wait a minute’ finger and Billy nodded in reply.

Steve finally hung up the receiver after dropping it on the first try. He hurried back up the stairs with Billy hot on his heels.

“That, uh, seems like a lot of pizza for two people.” Billy observed. 

Sweat broke out on Steve’s brow; Billy was gonna freak. He’d leave and Steve would have ruined everything.

“Uh, yeah…” he stalled. He was rummaging through his bureau drawers. He produced a pair of soft grey sweatpants with a frayed drawstring.

“Givin’ me your trash?” Billy teased, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

Steve looked taken aback.

“Pfft! Are you kidding? These are my favorite!” he replied defensively. 

Billy’s eyes went all soft at those words. He knew Steve was being truthful and he was genuinely touched that Steve had specifically picked these out for him.

“Oh,” was all Billy could muster through a dopey grin. He took the pants from Steve and started to step into them. 

“Don’t you want underwear?” he asked, slightly incredulous. 

“Didn’t have ‘em on before, why bother now?” Billy was downright wolfish.

Steve thought he might actually drool.

“You didn’t answer me, though.” Billy reminded him.

“Oh, right…”

Billy had his pants on by now and slung his damp towel over Steve’s desk chair before pulling his own shirt back on.

“The thing is,” Steve started slowly, cautious, “I had already had plans.”

Billy crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, goading Steve on. He continued in a rush before Billy could protest.

“The kids are coming over for a sleepover and it was too late to cancel, and I really wanted you to come over, so please don’t freak out and please stay.” Steve’s hands were in fists at his sides, his shoulders slightly hunched, like he was prepared to be hit.

Billy was speechless. Steve could see the indecision playing across his face. He stepped forward and tentatively put his hand on Billy’s bicep. He could feel the muscle twitch under his touch.

“I dunno, man…” Billy started. Hesitated. His eyes were downcast and he looked… sad. Steve stepped closer, put his fingers under Billy’s chin, lifted it up. There was a moment of searching each other’s eyes before Steve kissed him softly.

“Please?” he asked plaintively. His eyes were wide, irresistible. 

Billy shook his head in defeat.

“Alright, baby.” he replied, almost a whisper, and Steve had to stop himself from leaping up with joy.

"Thanks.” he said instead, and lead Billy downstairs by the hand. 

The pizza arrived the same time that Dustin did, and he started bragging about how that meant he got to have first pick before he stopped mid-sentence, noticing Billy leaning awkwardly against the kitchen counter. He turned to Steve, eyebrows raised right up into his hat, an accusatory look on his face.

“Gonna grab a smoke.” Billy grunted and abruptly turned toward the sliding glass door.

“I’ll be out in a sec.” Steve called after him. 

Dustin rounded on him as soon as the doors were closed again.

“What. The. Hell.” 

“Listen, it’s fine, buddy! I invited him over. To watch a movie with us or whatever.” Steve tried covering, but it was unconvincing at best. “C’mon, grab a plate, get some food. I got sodas, too.” 

The doorbell rang just then, giving Steve a temporary distraction. Max, El, and Mike poured into the kitchen, not bothering to wait for Steve to let them in.

“Guys!” Dustin immediately exclaimed, and Steve fought the instinct to shush him - no need to protest _too_ much. “Guess who decided to show his face here?”

Steve rolled his eyes and Max gave him a pointed look; she knew what her brother’s car looked like. 

“Who?” Mike asked.

“Billy! He’s out back right now!”

The other three erupted into confused chatter directed at Steve.

“Alright, alright, alright!” he griped, waving his hands in a calming gesture. “Keep your shit together! He came by the shop while I was closing and I invited him over. No big deal.” 

Max glared at him.

“Excuse me?” she asked dryly. 

“Okay, I know. It’s just… he’s gotten better, don’t you think? I think maybe he just needs some real friends, you know?”

Max sighed and rolled her eyes, Mike and Dustin looked unconvinced, and El just looked calm as usual. 

“I guess...” Max muttered.

The doorbell rang again.

“Alright, go let them in, I’m going outside for a minute. Help yourselves to pizza.” He spoke as he walked toward the door. “Soda’s in the fridge!” he called over his shoulder as he slid the door closed. Billy stood just outside the circle of the patio light, cigarette dangling from his lips, gazing out into the darkness. Steve approached slowly, laid a hand on the small of Billy’s back.

“Hey.” he said quietly.

Billy turned glassy blue eyes toward him, plucked the cigarette from between his lips and extended it toward Steve; a peace offering.

“Hey.” He returned the sentiment. Steve wasn’t sure how to read his expression, but he took the cigarette, inhaled a long drag, blew the smoke out slow as he returned it to Billy. 

“You doin’ okay?” 

There was a moment of silence as Billy debated how to answer. 

“Yeah, I guess.” he replied. 

“Do you want to hang out in my room while I get the kids settled?” Steve offered.

“Eh… nah, I’m good. Besides, I’m hungry.” His swagger had returned to light up his gaze, although Steve suspected a lot of it was just show. Billy still seemed jittery.

“Alright, well, come in when you’re ready.” Steve gave him a shy smile as his hand slipped away from Billy’s body. Billy nodded, returned the smile.

Lucas and Will had arrived and been filled in by the time Steve returned. There was a conspiratorial air to the room as the kids settled onto the couch and floor. Steve gave them a quick lecture before Billy returned.

“Listen up.” he started in what the kids had dubbed his mom voice. “Cool your shit, okay? Don’t make a big deal out of Billy being here, you’ll scare him off. Ignore him if you need to. Besides, we’ll probably just end up listening to music in my room anyway.”

The kids agreed with varying levels of enthusiasm and Steve went over to the TV. 

“Okay, we’ve got Children of the Corn, Beverly Hills Cop, Ghostbusters, The Karate Kid, and Gremlins.” 

They immediately started arguing over the list until they were silenced by a voice from the doorway.

“I heard Beverly Hills Cop was good.” Billy rumbled, easy as pie, holding a slice of pizza in one hand and a beer in the other, just like he belonged. Maybe he did, Steve thought.

They all shrugged or nodded, probably too surprised to disagree. 

“Okay, we’ll start with that one, then you guys can pick whatever else after.” Steve hoped he was conveying that he wouldn’t be there to help decide on the next movie and he didn’t want to be bothered about it. 

He popped the tape in the VCR and adjusted the tracking while the kids chatted excitedly. They quieted when the movie started, and Steve turned to find Billy casually lounging on the loveseat. He stared for a moment, marveling at how Billy had the extraordinary power to act like everything was normal. It wasn’t perfect, but he could certainly fool most people.

He walked back out into the kitchen and filled up his own plate with pizza and brought a roll of paper towels with him to throw at the kids. Lucas protested mildly at being beaned on the head with them and Steve chuckled. He noticed Billy chuckling, too. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _if Billy can act cool, then so can I._ He dropped himself into the seat next to Billy and placed the plate between them. 

“Got enough for both of us.” he stated casually.

Billy glanced over, saw Steve’s carefully composed expression, and a fond look settled over him. 

“Thanks.” he said, taking a sip of his beer. He relaxed back into the cushions and slumped down, feet up on the ottoman. 

The movie played, they worked their way through the pizza and several more beers, which Steve kept making the kids fetch when they got up to get something. The plate had been set on the end table, along with the empties. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Steve and Billy’s knees had moved so close together that they touched. Steve looked over, slight pink blush on his cheeks. Billy grinned.

“Hey, squirts, someone toss me a blanket – it’s freezing in here!” Billy demanded.

Lucas and Max rolled their eyes, but El bundled one up and lobbed it over with a mere twitch of her head. Billy caught it, but mostly with his face and Steve laughed; it would take Billy a while to get used to that. 

After a moment of stunned silence, Billy spread the blanket out, making sure it covered both of their laps. He winked when Steve glanced over in confusion. 

“I’m not-“ he started softly, but was cut off with a quiet gasp when he felt Billy’s hand sneak onto his thigh under cover of wool. “Oh…” he breathed.

_What on earth have I started?_ he thought, kicking himself. 

The movie credits were rolling now, and Will crawled over to the VCR to hit rewind. The kids immediately started debating over the next movie and Billy chose that moment to slide his hand directly over Steve’s crotch, giving him a gentle squeeze. Steve’s leg gave an involuntary jump and he made a choked noise. Billy looked like he’d won first prize.

“Are you crazy?!” Steve hissed.

“Yeah, a little.” Billy replied in a throaty whisper and Steve didn’t know how to respond to the bare honesty. 

“Jesus…” he muttered and rolled his eyes, sinking down further into the cushions. 

The kids had, obviously, agreed on Ghostbusters as their next selection and Will took over VCR duty.

Steve was sweating as the kids settled back in for what was surely their fifteenth time watching the movie. They started singing along to the theme song and Billy started to get impatient.

Steve’s eyes slipped shut and his mouth dropped open as Billy slid a hand up the leg of his basketball shorts to tease at the head of his cock. Moments later he grasped Billy’s wrist. His eyes were frantic, pupils blown wide as they could go as he turned his head to Billy. Billy looked like the proverbial cat who caught the canary. Steve jerked his head toward the kitchen and mouthed the word, “Now!”

Billy nodded in understanding and slowly removed his hand from Steve’s grasp. When he got up from the loveseat, he quickly turned so his back was to the room and it was obvious to Steve why; Billy was tenting the sweatpants to the point where Steve wanted to laugh, but he was terrified of drawing the kids’ attention. Seeing the angle of Steve’s gaze, Billy grinned and grabbed himself, putting on a lewd little show before he strode into the kitchen.

Steve closed his eyes and used all his willpower to try and get his own hard on to flag even the tiniest bit. He counted out 60 seconds before awkwardly making his way off of the loveseat and into the hallway. 

Catching Billy’s eye, he beckoned him over with a smirk. As soon as he knew Billy would follow, he raced up the stairs and into his room, grinning like a fool. He could hear Billy’s heavy footsteps behind him, muffled by the thick carpet, and he felt the giddy sensation of being pursued. 

Before he could turn and confront Billy he was knocked down, pinned to the bed by a solid wall of muscle. He could feel Billy’s grin on the back of his neck. 

“Not fast enough…” he purred, licked up the back of Steve’s neck.

“You like chasing me? What are you, the Big Bad Wolf?” Steve teased.

“Yeah, and I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I’ll blow you.” Billy replied without missing a beat. 

“Oh, Jesus…” Steve cursed, halfway between shocked and turned on. He squirmed under Billy, trying to throw him off. 

“Trying to play hard to get?” Billy leered.

“No, I’m playing ‘stop crushing me, you big oaf’!” Steve griped. Billy rolled off of him, laughing. 

Suddenly, Billy’s hand was back on Steve’s dick and Steve gasped.

“Subtle.” Steve wheezed. Billy outright giggled and gave him a hefty squeeze. 

“Oh, Christ!” Steve sat up, knocking Billy’s hand away. 

“Whatsa matter? Done with me already?” Billy’s voice was full of forced humor, but Steve could hear the edge to it.

“Don’t be an idiot.” He smacked Billy’s thigh and turned to him, tucking his legs up underneath himself and leaning on one hand. “I just… what the fuck is going on here?”

Billy’s face immediately clouded, defensive. He sat up quickly.

“I dunno, Harrington, I just thought we’d have a little fun, but maybe you’re too much of a bitch.”

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t have to be mean.” he said quietly, and that made Billy pause, like he was actually thinking about it. “I mean, if that’s really all you want then fine, I can do that. I just don’t wanna – I wanna know what’s going on. I can’t deal with not knowing or being jerked around, you know? We don’t have to, like, talk about our feelings ‘n shit, I just need to know where I stand.” 

Steve’s face was flushed and he was panting a little. He felt like he might vomit. But Billy turned to him, gaze calculating. His eyes flicked from Steve’s face to his fists balled up in his lap. Slowly, Billy shifted his weight so he could face Steve directly. They sat knee to knee on the bed, both sets of shoulders slumped, not meeting each other’s eye. Finally, Billy slid a hand from his own knee onto Steve’s and squeezed gently.

“I-“ he stopped. His voice was thick and he cleared his throat. “I don’t really know what to tell you. I’m fucked up, man. I don’t like getting… close to people.”

“But?” Steve coaxed. Billy looked up to meet his gaze and had to resist rolling his eyes at Steve’s earnest expression.

“But I guess I wouldn’t, like, _mind_ trying with you.” 

“Why you old romantic, you.” Steve teased as he tousled Billy’s beach waves. Billy batted his hand away, but he was grinning.

“Yeah, yeah…” He tackled Steve onto the bed again, face to face this time.

They kissed like it was the easiest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already writing another chapter, but I couldn't wait to post this... so my best friend could read it. Love you, boo! XD


End file.
